


Winx Words

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Fan Poetry, Gen, Poetry, name poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Winx Words is a collection of word poems I have created that deal with Winx Club. I am open to suggestions for aditional ones, but at this time it is complete.





	1. Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Winx Club.

_**B** _ _eautiful heart that you do have_

_Caring for others before yourself_

_Sacrificing if need be your own life_

_Thankfully it yet has come to that_

_M_

_**L** _ _oyal to your Faerie friends_

_Not accepting supposed friendships broken_

_Helping to heal their broken hearts_

_Caring for them beyond measure_

_M_

_**O** _ _rphaned planet frozen cold with death_

_Saved from death by a miracle_

_The power within your blood line_

_It thus unexpectedly did survive_

_M_

_**O** _ _utgoing personality making new friends_

_Counting even the odd ball witch_

_A princess from another realm_

_Not to mention a lovable Pixie baby_

_M_

_**M** _ _oving through history, setting it_

_Letting the truth to proceed forward_

_Becoming the heroine never thought_

_Your adventure has only just begun_


	2. Stella

_**S** _ _tylish class you do have_

_Money you are not in want_

_Latest fashion craze_

_Why can't you have?_

_M_

_**T** _ _otally Winx… yet_

_Twice one grade_

_At least you swear_

_Never ever again_

_M_

_**E** _ _nergetic, bubbly spirit_

_Full of enthusiasm_

_Quick tempered_

_Yet full of wit_

_M_

_**L** _ _ove advice you do give_

_Though not always wanted_

_Fashion tips along with it_

_To make their lives perfect_

_M_

_**L** _ _aughing heart, never down_

_Cheerful disposition_

_A smile always on hand_

_Almost never down_

_M_

_**A** _ _ttitude fashion and spirit wise_

_A huge big whatever_

_Being ones true self_

_Which is ahead of flare_


	3. Techna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I wrote this poem I misspelled Tecna's name because of my dyslexia.

_**T** _ _echnological bliss to be in_

_Unaware of outside world_

_Gadgets galore excite you_

_Its so three dimensional_

_M_

_**E** _ _instein in though processes_

_Thought almost unexplainable_

_Confusion abounds your words_

_So unlike the others yet not_

_M_

_**C** _ _omputing scenarios nearly true_

_Forgetting the humane always_

_That element never explained_

_Yet as so, so illogical_

_M_

_**H** _ _ome planet, a technological wonder_

_Yet darkness abounds the day_

_Buildings to fall for the sun_

_Explains personality flat_

_M_

_**Naïve** _ _about non-technologies_

_Everything done for you_

_Primitive is all else_

_Still from it comes value_

_M_

_**A** _ _nalyzing details to an extreme_

_There are facts you yet forget_

_Personality holds them out_

_You tend to be two dimensional_


	4. Musa

_**M** _ _usical melodies drift away_

_Sing out to your heart s mood_

_Whether it be a sad nightmare_

_Of a happy, lovely dream_

_M_

_**U** _ _nforgetting of the past_

_Remembering your mother's death_

_You hold her still close and dear_

_Yet you can get on well without_

_M_

_**S** _ _adness abounds your heart song_

_Can happiness show through it_

_Reaching your highest performance_

_Even more silky sweet to ears_

_M_

_**A** _ _ccepting that what is_

_Full feelings now showing through_

_The sound unlike any other_

_Know your mother be proud_


	5. Flora

_**F** _ _riendship in he core of your being_

_Never letting others down in heart_

_Soft spoken in words and thoughts_

_Virtue instead of vice throughout_

_M_

_**L** _ _ove is for not fickleness but longevity_

_True love is that of a soul mate_

_A soul mate is part of the heart_

_Much like soul friends should be_

_M_

_**O** _ _pen minded to the views of others_

_Accepting that others think differently_

_Not bashing in for ones beliefs_

_But more for what has been wronged_

_M_

_**R** _ _arely losing the calmness surrounding_

_Temper never flares to a fire_

_Calm and tranquility is bliss_

_Happiness is in the roots of life_

_M_

_**A** _ _dmiring the life surrounding you_

_Admonishing those who would take it_

_Holding dear those close to you_

_Flower power is to contend with_


	6. Baltor

_**B** _ _espelling allies to your side_

_Giving them power delightful_

_But what price they pay_

_They in truth are fools_

_M_

_**A** _ _ristocratic in demeanor_

_Sauvé in mannerisms sophisticated_

_A tongue filled with sweet honey_

_Can none not bend to you upon knee?_

_M_

_**L** _ _aughing at all of your enemies_

_Watching as they try in vain_

_To defeat your immense power_

_Power to do so seems nil_

_M_

_**T** _ _reacherous to friend and foe_

_Venom for those who stand against_

_Vile and pain for those disloyal_

_None shall stand against you_

_M_

_**O** _ _rchestrating plots so fiendishly_

_Bending probabilities to your will_

_None can thing ahead of you_

_The unexpected is never expected_

_M_

_**R** _ _uler to be of all we see_

_To be an undeniable victory_

_Unless someone defeats for eternity_

_And that is an impossibility_


End file.
